Our Core
by EnglandIsAwesome
Summary: Everything has a core, a center. What happens when our core is taken away? We cave in. What happens when we are stripped down to our core? We die. Sometimes though our core isn't inside of us but in the people we love. Zoe Whitelaw's core has been killed, her whole family wiped out. She must find a new core before she becomes a shell with no emotion.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've never written a story in my life and Cassandra Clare has inspired me through the Infernal devices and the Mortal instrument to give it a try so here I am giving it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of shadowhunters or the last names of the characters those all belong to the beautiful mind of Cassandra Clare.**

People say it's easy to get lost in New York because it's big and crowded but in a way you CAN'T get lost at least in theory. You see everything is in numerical order on one big grid system. If you're on 31st street and need to get to 37th street you just keep going straight.

Zoe wished she could get lost but that piece of information was holding her back. So instead she just pretended that she didn't know where she was because sometimes just maybe if you pretend enough you start to think it's real. She liked to imagine that if she somehow managed to find Emma's Elusive Bookstore she could find her little sister waiting for her and they would go inside and drink peppermint hot chocolate and go on and on about their favorite books or how crazy their mom was. Once again though information was holding her back from believing in her fantasies. She knew Elizabeth was dead and so was her mom and the rest of her family. So instead she just wandered New York with her hands in her pockets and her almond hair blowing in her face.

She wasn't paying attention but she was searching, she was searching inside of herself for her core. It was gone, it went with her family but she needed to find strength inside her to stand on her own. Zoe was always independent but the only reason she was like that was because she didn't have to worry that if she screwed up there wouldn't be a safety net. If she fell her mom would be there to give her the right advice and her dad to would stand with her. Now it was just her and she had to be independent with no safety net

Shadowhunters are all supposed to be independent, able to rely on themselves and she was but that didn't mean she liked it. Shadowhunters are allowed to love, care, and protect each other. Zoe always knew that when her parents didn't let her go on a hunt alone or at all it was because they cared and were protective. She wasn't ungrateful and didn't take it as a sign that they thought she was weak. Zoe had the same protectiveness over her younger sister Elizabeth and she hoped that Elizabeth knew she did it out of love. Now Zoe was alone and empty. All the people she was protective of were dead, her core was gone.

Now Zoe was in New York to find a new core either inside her or in someone else. Why choose New York though? What makes it so special? Well it's called the Big Apple which she translated to big core. Doesn't that sound like a place she could find her center. She was hoping that it would pop right in front of her and that she would know exactly what it was but with her luck like that would happen. It was her second week in the great city and she was beginning to wonder if she started in the right place.

A sharp, ear piercing scream snapped her out of her thoughts and when she looked to see where it came from she saw a girl around the age of 18 clad in a jet-black dress being cornered by a demon. The demon was hairless except for a few tufts of yellow matted and bloody fur. It had one ruby red eye and jagged like broken glass teeth that were about to sink into the girl. It was time for Zoe to spring into action. Whipping out her seraph blade she called the name of Castiel and dashed over to the demon stabbing it in the back of its neck and tearing the blade down to its lower back. The demon fell and began to writhe in pain, screeching until it turned to smoke and went back to the place it came from.

In the distance Zoe could here footsteps running toward them but she turned to examine the girl. She had inky black hair that blended in with her dress and blue eyes just as piercing as her scream that she let out just minutes before. After closer inspection Zoe noticed the girl had a small birth mark on the side of her nose that could be easily looked over. Finally the beautiful girl spoke.

"You ruined the plan" Zoe could tell she was agitated and stressed. The footsteps were even closer probably just around the corner.

"I heard you screaming bloody murder, about to become some demon's meal. I figured I should step in. Next time I'll think twice about it." With a blank face Zoe turned around to leave the girl behind when she saw the owners of the footsteps. Two guys dressed in shadowhunting gear were standing in front of her, one looking at the girl the other looking at her.

"What happened Nina?" the guy looked to be 18 and exactly like 'Nina' except his birth mark was just above his left eyebrow.

"Can't you tell Max, the mission has been compromised by her" Nina looking disgusted pointed at Zoe.

"Whatever I'm going back to the Institute, take care of the trash" She was gone out of the alley quickly followed by Max.

"Aw don't worry 'bout her she's just a little upset that's all" Zoe turned to look at the other guy. She held her breath for a second. He was gorgeous and everything about him screamed summer to her. His hair was golden blond and slightly curly. His eyes were a grassy green and took sparkling to a whole new level. Anyone could tell, even with just one look, that he was a happy person. He was like a breath of fresh air and she loved it.

"I'm Ryder. The girl you 'saved' was Nina and the other guy was her twin BROTHER Max" She couldn't get over his smile it was absolutely perfect. It was warming her to the bone and made her almost forget it was close to December.

"I kind of figured he was her brother and not her sister" Zoe wanted to slap herself all she was thinking was 'WHAT THE HEL! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid'. He let out a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right I don't think anyone would mistake him for a girl" he started to rock on his feet.

"Anyway is there a chance you're a shadowhunter?" Zoe just nodded her head.

"What of it?" He raised his hands in defense and started shaking them.

"No, no I was just wondering since you can see us" He spoke quickly like he didn't want to offend her. Every gesture he made was easy and fluid, she was slightly envious of how easy-going he seemed.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure even the mundane heard that girl scream"

Ryder cut in "You mean Nina"

"Right well, I'll be on my way nice to meet you Ryder uhh good luck with life" That was that Zoe started walking out of the alley leaving golden boy behind. At least that's what she thought.

"HEY HOLD ON" She kept walking thinking that eventually he would get the idea that she wasn't going to stop. He was behind her in seconds, grabbing her arm forcing her to quit walking.

"I wasn't done talking you know" Shrugging off his hand she rolled her eyes, he sounded like he was scolding a preschooler.

"I've lived in New York since I six and I know every shadowhunter here so tell me where did you come from" She tensed. Ryder noticed and changed the subject.

"At least tell me where you live so I can walk you home" Zoe looked down and tried to make herself seem smaller. She wasn't going to tell a stranger she was homeless.

Ryder could read body language. It was one of his talents that that appreciated and uncomparable so it wasn't hard for him to guess.

"Ohh your homeless aren't you well you're just in luck because I happen to have connections with the head of the Institute. I'll get you a place to stay no problem just follow me" She did because frankly she was tired of sleeping in abandon buildings and rat infested alleys. Ryder lead her down the streets of New York. At first he tried to make conversation but she wasn't in the mood to carry it on so they fell into a silence neither awkward nor comfortable.

She wasn't paying attention again and smashed her face right into his back.

"Low and behold uh ah what's your name?" He turned his head so he could look at her.

"It's Zoe"

"Low and behold Zoe welcome to New York's finest institute" He grinned at her and then pushed the gates open. She took one last look at the city behind her and followed him. She knew something was going to change and she wanted to get one last look at the world she knew.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW I need all the help I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Core Chapter 2

Nina stormed through the hallways of the Institute to the direction of the kitchen with her brother right on her heels.  
"Can you believe that girl. Just swooping in a slashing up my demon. I went through a lot of work to get it. To think I was bait, luring it out of that nasty dumpster. All that work gone. Its not fair. Not fair at ALL. UHHHHH. MAX I neeeed something edible pleeeease cook me something" Max wasn't a pushover but he knew his twin needed to rant and then to enjoy some ramen so away he went.

Normally it would have been Ace luring the demon out but Eleanor forbid him from leaving the the Institute for the whole week. He was surprised to see Max and Nina back so soon. Well he really didn't see them but more hear Nina complaining. Her shouting did peak his interest though because yes even though it is easy to get Nina worked up whoever the pour soul was would have to pay dearly. He wanted to know who the unfortunate sap was.

Max walked in to the kitchen to make some ramen when he noticed the charcoal haired teen leaning agains the counter staring a the fridge.  
"Are you in deep thought?" Max's voice shook Ace out of his head.  
"No if I had to describe it I was in a more of a shallow thought because your sister keeps screaming like a banshee" Max didn't take offense to that because he knew Ace cared about Nina like she was his own sister and he was just making a simple comment. At least simple for Ace. Instead he got a pot, filled it with water, and put it to boil on the stove.

"How's house arrest going?" In the Institute they didn't say the word grounded because that would infer that one: they were the same as some stupid teenager (even if they were) and two: breaking their punishment wouldn't mean a serious consequence. House arrest made it sound serious and that more mature.  
" I'm getting sick of breathing in the same air but I only have two more days left. Who would have thought I would be excited for a Monday" Even though Ace was considered one of the best shadowhunters around he despised lessons that they were forced to take. He understood that he needed to know the different religions and demons but hated having to sit inside for hours learning stuff that could be taught hands on. As a result his studies were failing an he needed to catch up hence the house arrest. He envied Nina and Max for already finishing their lessons. Now it was just Ryder and him.

"Where is Ryder?" Ace finally acknowledging the fact that his bestfriend was missing. He had to know where Ryder was at all times because if something happened to his bestfriend Ace would have to save his sorry arse even if he was on house arrest.

"Right here Ace were you getting worried that I was missing?!" Ryder was teasing him. Ace was always teased by him.

"No I was just about to start smiling and rejoicing to the Angel for getting rid of you" monotone and dead serious is how Ace sounded but Ryder knew what he really was feeling. That's how their bond was no matter how much teasing or bothering they did to each other they were still thick as thieves and no one would break them apart.

"Don't you think you would be a little sad to see him go I mean he did explain to me his great love for you I would hope the feeling is mutual" He rolled his eyes and spun around to see the owner of the voice that had just spoken. He blinked once, twice, three times and took a sharp intake of breath. Her hair swirled slightly at her shoulders and was a blend of almonds and brown sugar. Her face was unique with a chin that jutted slightly and a forehead that was larger than most but that didn't matter because one look into her eyes and he couldn't stop staring. They were brown but not quite because he could see flecks of green and yellow dancing through them more and more the longer he looked. It wasn't until he realize that her small heart shaped lips were moving and words were coming out signaling that he needed to respond.

"I guess I would miss having someone for target practice" He didn't know what was happening if his heart was beating faster or if just stopped all together but he knew it wasn't good.

"Just missing me because I'm a target I'm hurt deeply I can't believe that our relationship was so one sided" Ryder had his hands over his heart and made a face signaling that he was wounded.  
"I will speak with you later about this. AAANNYWAY Max, Ace I would like you to meet" Ryder never got to finish his sentence because he was cut off by the girl.  
"Zoe, Zoe Whitelaw. Nice to meet you both" She stuck her hand out to shake theirs first Max than Ace.

Now Zoe would never admit it but she felt electricity in her when she touched Ace and it sent waves of pleasure to her brain. It took more strength than it should have to let go and stand by Ryder.  
" Neither of you have seen Eleanor have you?" Ryder needed to introduce her to Zoe before he introduced Zoe to Nina or else she may not want to stay there anymore.  
"Last time I saw her she was in her office" Max offered while pouring the packet of noodles into the now boiling water.  
" Okay Thanks well we will be on our way. Adios muchachos" With that Ryder was dragging Zoe by the arm toward the direction of Elenour's office.

Zoe's head was clouded thoughts of the teen, Ace were running through her head. Ryder was gorgeous but Ace took it to a new level you see Ryder had that soft nice guy look to him but Ace looked real. He didn't have the pretty boy look, he had the natural handsome look. A charcoal haired and golden eyed real life perfection. Real in the way that if he hadn't had to scars on his forehead he would been a perfect pretty boy and therefore not real. His name was bothering her though. Something was telling her that it was going to be her downfall.

Ryder stopped and again Zoe's face smashed into his back.  
"You know that if you keep doing that your face will permanently be smushed." He chuckled and her head was clear, bad feelings gone, and thoughts of warm breezy summers to replace them. "Now listen carefully Eleanor is a busy lady she does have the right intentions but sometimes she get misguided so keep that in mind" Ryder explained carefully. Zoe was calm and ready to take on whatever was behind that door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you anyone who continues to read my story. I know the chapters are short but trust me the plot will thicken. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the idea if shadowhunter or the last names of my characters all of those belong to Casandra Clare.**

**Now please enjoy the third chapter of 'Our Core'. Don't forget to review.**

**Our Core Chapter 3 **

After Ryder's warning Zoe was expecting crazy but she wasn't expecting a knife to come sailing at her head. It did though and the shadowhunter reflexes inside her kicked in forcing her to duck and then catch the knife before it pierced Ryder's skull.

"By the Angel, What the hell Eleanor why did you throw a knife at us!?" Zoe saw who Ryder was directing his questions to. Eleanor was a woman in her late 20s with honey brown hair braided to the side and warm brown eyes. Her skin was tan and her face showed elegance except for the long pink scar that started at her temple and ended in the middle of her chin.

"I told everyone not to disturb me" she was calm and making it seem like she was daring one of them to try and argue with her that she didn't have a good reason to throw her knife at them. That sucker wasn't going to be Zoe. Ryder looked baffled like he didn't know if he should forget it happened or question her further. Zoe took his stuttering as the signal to introduce herself.

"And why do I care?" Eleanor checked her nails making sure they were perfect. Ryder finally recovered "Well she is a homeless shadowhunter and I was wondering if she could stay here" it was like Eleanor did a complete 180 "of course Zoe can stay here the more shadowhunters the merrier" she looked to Zoe "Hun come with me and we'll find some clean clothes and get you ready for a bath. You must be exhausted. Just wait here while I go to the back room real quick." With a flash of her pearly whites Eleanor was in what seemed to be a storage closet for her office.

"Ryder what just happened!?" She spoke in monotone and looked at Ryder expectantly with her arms crossed.

" Remember how I said Eleanor works a lot well the stress makes her a little bipolar. She really is a nice lady but she doesn't like to be interrupted" that didn't really make Zoe feel any less uneasy but at least she was going to get bath.

Eleanor returned from her trip to her storage closest telling them she had to put her knife back and took Zoe with her to the bathroom. Ryder would have followed except Eleanor beat him with a towel calling him a pervert and how dare he even think of following Zoe to the bathroom.

While Zoe was waiting for the tub to fill Eleanor came back with pajamas.

"You know you can call me Ellen or Ellie or whatever you like. I'm getting tired of hearing Eleanor" she did sound tired and overworked.

"I'll call you Elle then. Thank you for letting me stay here. I missed having a bed" Zoe felt it was time to show some gratitude

" The Institute is a home for shadowhunters who need it. I must ask though why go you need it? Where is your family? Young girls like you shouldn't be in the streets especially New York. It doesn't matter if you are a shadowhunter or mundane." Zoe stiffened. Her family was erased from this earth nearly a month ago she wasn't ready to tell them. She couldn't trust them that much or else the same fate could fall upon them.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do"

It was a simple answer that didn't reveal anything or lie.

Eleanor looked at her watch

"Exactly which reminds me I have work to do I will have someone come and lead you to your room do enjoy your bath, rest well, and remember 'mi casa es su casa' my house is your house please don't feel shy to ask for help. Oh and one more thing everyone comes to eat dinner together at eight so I hope you make it." With those last words Elle was gone back to work and Zoe was left to her thoughts in the bath.

Ace left the kitchen and headed to the music room. House arrest prevented him from many things but at least he could still play the piano. He felt relief when he played the grand instrument. It was like a lion sleeps in its cage all day and then when he starts to press the keys the lion is set free to run and hunt and to simply live in its natural habitat. So for the days he was stuck inside his lion was free. It was irony really it makes him choose freedom or relief. He knew which one he would pick even though it meant he was leaving behind peace of mind. Freedom was all he wanted.

His thoughts were broken by singing. Someone was signing along to his piano. It sounded clear like glass and in a way average but better because of the passion burning behind it. Someone else's lion had been set free but who's was it. Ace stopped playing the piano and went to follow the voice but it stopped. He could hear no melodies from neither the piano nor the voice and now curiosity was eating him alive. He had to know the owner of that passionate voice.

The warm water soothed Zoe's body and mind willing them to relax. She lived every minute of peace. Up until a rap at the door broke her bliss. She felt likes someone had dropped a TV into the water and she was being electrocuted.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt you miss but I am supposed to take you to your room now" the voice was smooth and Zoe's eyes widened remembering the owners face. It was Ace.

"Hold on one moment while I get dressed" Zoe couldn't see it but ace's cheeks got a rosy dust over them. She quickly put on the Pjs given to her and tied her hair up. She stepped out of the bathroom only to walk right into Ace. His cheeks flushed when he saw what she was wearing. His gray shirt and some of Nina's blue athletic shorts

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He didn't sound rude if anything he was flustered

"Do you want me to take it off?" Zoe knew what she was doing and it probably wasn't right to tease the boy but he set himself up on that one.

"Uh ah no n-no please k-keep the s-s-shirt on its just that ah oh um never mind" His face began to match the color of strawberries and he started stuttering. Zoe knew it would be cruel to keep on like this so she gave him some help.

"So good sir would you mind showing myself to my living quarters" she tried to have an English accent but failed miserably. Although it did do what it was supposed to.

"It would be an honor to serve such a beautiful maiden such as yourself" his accent was perfect and now it was her time to blush. They linked arms and reached her room.

"Thank you for showing the way i would still be by the library if it wasn't for you." He took the complement but it seemed like Ace had gone back to being reserved. With a nod he went back down the hall way but stopped and turned to tell Zoe that he would be back at a quarter till eight to pick her up. She nodded and entered her room. There was a desk,a chair, a dresser, a bed, and a nightstand with an alarm clock. The walls were red and the sheets were gold. Zoe plopped down on her new bed taking in the scent of the sheets. She checked the time she had three hours and forty five minutes until Ace comes to take her to dinner. Her last thought before falling asleep was that maybe she can find her core in New York after all.

She was hot. Hot all over. It wasn't the warmth that was felt when you are happy or calm. It was white hot pain that came when being burned alive.

She was on the ground just laying there about to be engulfed by flames. She heard something coming near her. She knew it wasn't a person she had watched everyone she loved be ripped apart and slaughtered by demons. There went the Whitelaw shadowhunter clan that had existed since the times of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Surviving that long meant they had made more than a few enemies. Slimy talons were pulling her out of the house. The owner of the talons got closer to her head about to whisper some horrible truth to her.

She rose up gasping for fresh air after being jerked awake from that horrible memory.

"I didn't mean to wake you so roughly but it's time to eat" Ace had simply shaken her shoulder he didn't think that she would react like she had been shoved against then wall.

"It's fine just a nightmare" She was waving him off. It wasn't like Zoe would be mad that he woke her from that in fact he had saved her from the worst part. With a nod he handed her some clothes, just a white shirt, jeans, and socks, and stepped out of the room. Zoe recollected her thoughts 'I'm ok' 'It was just a nightmare' ' it already happened'. She opened the door ready to follow Ace to the dinning room.

Their walk was quiet there wasn't a need to talk though. Ace was aware of the fact that Zoe needed to regain her composer. Her nightmare did seem bad when he had walked into her room, after knocking and not getting a response, she was squirming in her bed and he could see beads of sweat forming at her brow. She was hot to touch. Ace knew Zoe was on the warmer side from when he shook her hand but she felt like she had a fever when he touched her while he was sleeping. After waking her and stepping out of the room he wondered what her nightmare was about. Not that he would ever ask.

"We are here" with that he opened the doors and Zoe saw a long table that could fit at least 50 shadowhunters. On the left end of the table four figures were sitting there waiting for them. Elle was at the head of the table with Ryder and two empty chairs on her left and Max and Nina on her right. Ace went straight ahead and took the seat on Ryder's right. Zoe assumed she was supposed to take the one inbetween Elle and Ryder. After sitting down Elle began to introduce the other shadowhunters even though Zoe knew who they were.

"This is Nina and Max Lightwood they are twins and my niece and nephew. That is Ryder Monteverde and beside him is Ace Herondale. I am Eleanor Lightwood. This is the crew. Welcome Zoe" Zoe felt herself fill slightly it wasn't that she ate food and her stomach was filling but that void that she came to New York to fix, that was filling. It felt magical,l making warmth spread throughout her body. So that's why it felt like Nina threw a brick at her.

"Is that the brat that ruined my mission. Get. Her. OUT! I have to say though I almost didn't recognize her now that she was clean. She is still trash but at least this time she's fresh." The warmth stopped spreading, like it had run cold. Zoe wanted so badly to respond but she but her tongue and kept quiet. She didn't want to make a bad impression on the rest of the people.

"You're right I wished I had let that demon get you. Oh well can't change the past. On a side note I am extremely grateful Eleanor for you showing me kindness but if you will excuse me I don't think I am welcomed by all" that was that Zoe had left the dinning room though her stomach was protesting and walked in the direction of her room.

She was lost she knew it so she just went in to the library. She stayed there reading a Tale of Two Cities. It reminded her of her sister. Elizabeth loved to read just as much as Zoe. The two of them had accumulated enough books to make their own private library in their home. Of course that was all ashes now and all it did was make Zoe feel like there was a knife in her belly. She eventually fell asleep. No dreams, no nightmares, just sleep.

Back at the dinning room though everyone was eating in silence until Eleanor cleared her throat.

"Nina care to explain why you sound like a mundane six year old and not the adult shadowhunter you are" her tone was still and even, she meant business.

"I don't really care to" she got a swift kick and glare from Ryder. He didn't want more trouble than needed. "But I will. Ryder, Max, and I figured out that the demon liked pretty girls so I of course had to be bait. The demon stayed inside of some nasty dumpster and I had to do all these cutesie dance moves to get it out. Then after the demon finally came I had to get the hell out of there so I ran into this alley. Ryder and Max were waiting just around the block because of the demon smelling them. I got cornered by the demon and I wanted to get as close as possible to kill it in one go. I would have except that 'girl' came running in and killed MY DEMON. She made it seem like it was no big deal but after all that work I wanted to kill it." Eleanor took a long look at Nina analyzing all the details. No one was surprised though when Ace spoke.

"You are just being a brat. The demon is killed that was all that mattered. Get over it" Nina just looked at her food. She had a soft spot for Ace and couldn't help it. If she wanted anyone's approval it was his. Ace finished eating and left the dinning room.

When Zoe woke she guessed it was around ten and no one would be in the kitchen. Away she went down the halls going through trial and error until she made it there. One thing Zoe loved to do was cook. She used to cook for her family instead of her mom. Cooking was one of her few talents that were useful. After looking at all the ingredients they had at the Institute she figured she would make stir-fry. She heated the pan and began to cook. In the kitchen Zoe's movements were fluid and graceful you could tell she was she was confident in herself. She had the food frying in the pan while she made the sauce to top it off. The food that the others had looked like the average person cooked it. That wasn't a big deal but Zoe knew her dish looked savory and just what she needed after living in the streets. She was taken over by cooking, so into what she was doing that she didn't notice that she had guests. Ace and Ryder were staring, watching at the passion that was visible when Zoe was cooked. Finally she turned of the flame and emptied some of the contents of the pan to a plate.

"Damn, where the hell are the forks" Ryder bursted out laughing and Ace was smiling. Zoe shot them a confused look. She didn't even know they were there. Ryder made his was over to the cabinets and grabbed her a fork. Ace just took a seat around the island in the center.

"Is that your passion?" His voice was low and he sounded curious. She nodded. Ryder came with three forks and two plates.

"You don't mind if we have a taste do you?" She didn't mind at all in fact she was ecstatic and giddy that someone wanted to try it. She smiled and took their plates to dish out the food. She didn't see the boys look at each other and she didn't see the flicker in their eyes when she smiled.

"Here you go hot and fresh off the stove" and with that they dug in. Ace's eyes widened and Ryder started chocking. Zoe stopped eating and looked hurt she was in the process of taking their plates away telling them that if they don't like they didn't have to eat it. Truth be told she was hurt. Cooking was her talent they didn't like her food. Ryder grabbed his plate

"Are you kidding me! This food is savory I was expecting something worse that this. I want to eat it" relief washed over her. She saw pale arms coming to get his plate. Ace didn't talk much and he wanted his food back too. Zoe looked at him and he nodded as if to say 'I agree with Ryder'. She let out a grin directed toward him and let him take his food. Looking over at Ryder she saw he was already done with his and had bits of bell pepper and noodles on his face. She let out a small laugh and handed him a napkin. When she started eating both boys let out a small blush. Who would have thought the new shadowhunter could be so sweet.

After their second dinner the boys helped Zoe clean up. Ryder cleaning the counter, Zoe doing the dishes, and Ace drying and putting them away. Zoe was in bliss. She got to cook and share her meal with people who liked it. Throughout dinner she saw Ryder's golden head bobbing as he talked and the occasional eye roll or nod from Ace. They both walked Zoe to her room and it turns out Ace is the next room over and Ryder is just down the hall. The minute she changed and laid down in her bed she was once again in a dreamless slumber. Warmth engulfing her and her void finding a new core.


	4. Chapter 4

Our core chapter 4

Day two in the Institute plain. Elle was locked in her office doing who knows what. Ryder and Max were asked to run errand for Elle. Ace was finishing late assignments. Normally Zoe would go to the kitchen or the library but she needed to blow off some steam. The only reason she knew how to get to the training room was the map that Ryder had drawn for her. It only showed the location of the library, bathroom, kitchen, and of course the training room. Away she went ready to release some energy she had built up from staying in so long. When she entered though she wasn't prepared to see Nina weaving her way though the rafters. She was as talented and limber as an acrobat although when she fell off Zoe regretted her thoughts immediately. Relief washed over her when she saw Nina do some flips and land safely. Also spotting the cord attached to her back. Nina had yet to realize Zoe was there so she continued on. She was an amazing fighter with a bow and arrow. She hit everyone of the targets and then spun around to shoot at Zoe. She released the arrow and it was splitting through the air coming at Zoe's head. Her one day had quickened her reflexes though and Zoe just simply moved her head.  
"What is your problem!?" Zoe didn't sound angry but she sick and tired of this girl's rotten attitude. She killed a demon what was the big deal.  
"My problem! What's my problem!?You, Bitch. The one time I put effort into getting a demon it's killed by some stranger with good timing. I'm pissed." She wasn't the only one now Zoe was ticked.  
"You're kidding, okay look if I knew you cared so much I would have let you killed it but to me you looked like some mundane about to be killed. No one is going to die if I can help it" Zoe spun around her brown locks flowing behind her and walked out of the training room. Nina didn't let her see the dawn of recognition pass over her face. She was overreacting and now she knew what she had to do and it made her sick to her stomach.

In one of the hallways Zoe was laughing. Her sides and stomach hurt, there were tears in her eyes. She probably looked like some psychopath but that didn't matter because she just found the fact that  
going to the training to blow off steam and leaving with more was hysterical. Though it might have been because she was extremely bored. Zoe was just laying the middle of the hallway letting out some occasional chuckles but mostly thinking. Thinking if she should stay there in the institute and wait for a new core, if she had already found her core but didn't know it, what book to read next, if her family was in heaven, all these things were storming through her head and she didn't mind at all. Thinking was a gift and a curse. You could make decisions for yourself, remember all the wonderful things that have happened to you, solve problems. But there was always over thinking and psyching yourself out, not forgetting the pain and sad memories, bringing up the terrible awfuls that have happened. So really so viewed thinking as a 50/50 bet.  
Her thought process was interrupted though by a sweet, low voice.  
"Excuse me" Ace hands were full of Zoe's second favorite object in the world. Books. She jumped up and took half the stack he was carrying. She wasn't going to allow him to even possibly drop a book for they were sacred, full of knowledge.  
"Where to" She was slightly surprised at what his selection was. The Codex, some books on demons of the Hindu faith, two books in Latin that were about Downworlders, Bibles of different faiths, and a the rest where Jules Verne novels. On top was one of her favorite classics, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. She was engrossed on studying the books in her arms that she didn't realize Ace was already down the hall rounding the corner. She ran , of course carefully for the books, to catch up with him and made it with little difficulty, now right behind him. She followed, trying figure out where they were going. They stopped and of course she smashed her face into his back. She really needed to start paying attention before she started slamming her face into walls.  
Then she saw her surroundings they was standing in front of a stair case that was behind a many decorations from other countries.  
"Where are we going" Ace didn't respond he just started walking up the narrow steps. With a groan of annoyance Zoe followed. It felt like the steps were never ending but when they reached the top Zoe did not regret it. The room must have been some attic but she guessed no one used it except for Ace. There was a desk and witchlight of to the side and a stack of papers right beside it. The room also had decorations from other countries ranging from masks from Africa to a knight suit from England. There were sketches and pieces of witchlight on a string weaved through the rafters. A set of silver coins decorated with a great dragon standing tall peaked her interest the most though. The attic was timeless and peaceful. She saw Ace setting the books down against the wall so she figured she ought to do the same.  
"What are these for anyways?" Zoe wanted to give having a little conversation a shot.  
"Late assignments, classwork i didn't do" His voice was dead and she knew she was going to have to find a better topic if she wanted to get him to talk with emotion. Zoe made her way to the coins. After a closer look she concluded that they were definitely European and most likely from the United Kingdom.  
"I like them too" Ace's head was right over her shoulder. Zoe could feel her face grow warm at just the thought of him being so close.  
"Where are they from?" Ace's sad stare at the coins made it seem like he wasn't even there but somewhere deep in the past.  
"Wales. My family is there" she wanted to hold him and tell him that his family must be lovely people i order to raise such a wonderful person like him. She knew she couldn't though, he didn't know her, she was a stranger, an outsider maybe they weren't lovely people maybe he was depressed because he was maltreated by them. Ace looked over at her and she caught a glimpse of his soul regret, guilt, pain, sadness they were all there but a glimpse wasn't enough to diagnose a patient. His eyes steeled and he had put his mask back on.  
"The coins are beautiful" She needed to say that, he needed to know not to ignore something's value because of his emotions. With a nod she left the room going down the narrow,  
steep steps. He needed time alone and she would give it to him even if she was worried that was the problem.

Zoe ended up in her room curled up on the soft sheets reading 'The Mysterious Island' that she had borrowed from the library. A quick knock filled the room and it sounded like the 'knocker' almost didn't want to be heard. Not that it would stop Zoe. She was at the door swinging it open before whoever it was could have second thought. her eyes widend slightly at the person infront of her. Nina Lightwood.

"You know Ace is the next one over right?" Zoe knew Nina wasn't here for her that was too out of character. Zoe shouldn't have been one to judge though considering they only knew each other for less than one day.

" Don't think I'm stupid I've lived here since I could shadowhunt I know who lives where" pinching the area inbetween her eyebrows and taking a deep breath she continued "I am here to see you, I need to apologize for being a wench to you. I would have done the same thing as you if I was in your posission so I really shouldn't be talking" Nina stood there for a moment like she was debating on saying something else but she must have changed her mind because she slammed the door in Zoe's face and was down the hall in seconds. Zoe herself wanted to say that she was greatful they wouldn't break into a fight about that every time they saw each other. Slightly dumbfounded Zoe returned to her bed and book now feeling at peace with herself.

**An: I know this chapter is really short and more of a filler but it starts unraveling the major events so please bear with me. Feedback is my motivation so please whatever your thoughts were REVIEW.**


End file.
